The invention relates to a system for the control of insects. In particular, the invention is a spraying system comprising a container for insecticide, a pump, a programmable digital timer, and a distribution system to allow the insecticide to be distributed over a wide area.
Controlling the insect population over a wide area is important to the quiet enjoyment of a social gathering or for the protection of goods and property. Controlling the insect population over a wide area is also important to the control of the spread of diseases such as mosquito-borne West Nile Virus and Rift Valley Fever. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention reports that 44 of the 48 contiguous United States have seen incidences of human infection of West Nile Virus and that all 48 contiguous United States have seen avian or animal infections of the disease.
However, the use of traditional methods of applying insecticide has proven ineffective to control insect population over an extended period of time because the effect of an insecticide diminishes over time and insect population and activity varies over time. As a result, the application of proper amounts of insecticide is difficult and cumbersome.
Thus, there exists a need for an insect control system which allows a user to vary the application of insecticide in terms of time and volume. Further, such a system should allow for the instant application of a selected volume of insecticide for a selected period of time to respond to immediate and changing conditions.
The general field of insect sprayers is rich with disclosure and invention. Mainly because the public has been battling insects since the dawn of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,207 to Gianino discloses a portable home and garden sprayer with a power unit. A hand-held compressed air power unit is used for spraying liquids from a tank. Because of the construction of the device, user intervention is required to make the device function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,498 to Lestradet discloses a mobile insecticide sprayer. The apparatus allows for the spraying of insecticide while mounted on agricultural machines which are equipped to regulate the flow of the insecticide. Because of the construction of the device, the device is not an automated system and user intervention is required to make the device function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,673 to Lavelle discloses a centralized extermination system. The system comprises chambers that are permanently placed at various positions in the walls of a building. Each chamber comprises a duct having an open proximal end and holes in its sides. When insecticide is sprayed through the nozzle, the nozzle evenly disperses the insecticide through the holes in the chamber to reach the cavity of the wall. This system lacks a storage device to hold insecticide and requires user intervention to make the device function.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,063 to Query discloses an insecticide spray system that comprises a main conduit with branch conduits. Each conduit has a normally closed nozzle with a solenoid actuated valve. The solenoids are all connected through a timer to a power source. An insecticide-gas propellant mixture is disclosed which sprays insecticide when the solenoids are opened by the timer.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purposes employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter. In particular, they lack automation, programmability, a manual override with remote control, and other features. Each of the above referenced disclosures requires manual intervention to dispense insecticide or require the use of high pressure gas systems.